Forever and After
by DgShadowChocolate
Summary: Wait a second...where was I? And how did-Blaze? You're Here! Request fic for Alyssacookie. Forgive me for taking so long! Silver/Blaze R


**Special Request from **Alyssacookie. **Sorry it took so long!  
R&R Blaze & Silver belong to SEGA**

_Silver's POV_

"_What just happened?_" Was the first thing I thought when I opened my eyes. I was lying on my back, long blades of grass cutting past my cheek and swaying in the breeze. Staring up, I saw a crystal blue sky and puffy white clouds. Wind whispered through the trees surrounding me as I sat up. Where….where was I? I didn't remember being here, I remember—

I blinked. I…didn't remember a thing! I held my head in my hands, screwing my eyes shut, trying to find something, anything! Slowly, I…could see a bright light…a…disaster. I had to stop it. Someone was crying…I remember turning my head and seeing someone lying on the ground…I saw blue—

"Silver!"

The blurry images disappeared as I jumped. I quickly looked around, searching through the trees for whoever had called my name. The voice was familiar…was it…?

"Silver, where are you?"

And then she walked into view, her golden eyes serious, calm, but filled with slight irritation. I couldn't believe what I felt as she walked up to me. I felt surprise, relief, shock…joy. All at the same time! It was overwhelming! Blaze looked down at me with a weird look. Exasperated and amused.

"Sitting in the grass again? I'll bet you fell asleep didn't you?"

It took me a minute to answer. It was like I'd never seen her and yet, I always had. The small ruby on her forehead that glinted softly in the sunlight, the fuzzy fringes on her shoes and cuffs of her plum coat, spiky ponytail bobbing as she moved. It was so confusing….

..and pretty.

"Uh," I stammered, trying as hard as could to come back to reality. "No I…I mean—I might have, I don't…know…"

Conflicting pictures were filling my mind again. Someone I had to find…A sinister voice…serpent like eyes…

"Silver?"

I felt her hand on my shoulder and looked up. Blaze was leaning toward me, her sculpted face anxious. "Are you alright? You look…paler than normal."

She half-smiled, scanning my eyes with her own. I chuckled a bit at her humor and nodded. "Y—yeah I…I just have a lot on my mind."

"Are you sure?"

I looked at her, taking in how much she cared. It did a weird thing to my stomach. It was suddenly flying around my head. The horror of the images in my mind faded away as quickly as they had come.

"Positive. Thanks Blaze."

She nodded, straightening up. "That's good. Are you ready?"

…what?

"What?"

Blaze rolled her eyes. "The hike to the lake you silly boy. Don't you remember?"

Like molasses, a memory gradually came into view. We…had agreed to hike…to a lake. A lake I didn't—

And suddenly, I knew all about the lake. Glassium Lake; known for the clearest and purist water in the whole world. Because of its glass-like water, no matter how deep, you could see all the way to the bottom and the colorful rocks beneath the surface. I jumped to my feet, confused, but definitely not letting it show.

"Yeah, the lake. Let's go!"

I grabbed her hand and started running, ignoring her startled yell.

* * *

Glassium Lake was every bit of the word 'Beautiful'. The sun shined like a diamond on the water, which was as smooth and clear as…well, glass.

But…

I didn't really see much of it. I kept staring at the cat next to me, her tail swaying in content. She was staring across the water and into the horizon. She didn't smile, but I knew when she was happy and when she wasn't. It was all in her eyes. But I kept seeing a different view of her eyes, sad and pained as she faded away…

She must have sensed me staring. She turned her head, eyeing me in confusion as she took in my expression, which must have been as devastated as my feelings were.

"Silver? What's wrong?" Oh, what did my face look like? She was leaning toward me again, her golden eyes pricking with concern and shock. When I didn't answer, I really couldn't answer, Blaze grabbed my shoulders, shouting my name.

"Silver! Say something!"

I did.

"Blaze?" My voice cracked. I couldn't shake away the horrible image of her disappearing before me, leaving me. It felt like it had actually happened. "Promise me."

"What? Promise what?"

The usual calm on her face was gone; she was close to panic, the violet tuft of her tail growing fluffier with stress. I simply gazed at her, actually close to tears.

"Promise you won't leave. Promise you won't ever go."

She stared at me, lost for words. She saw the loss in my eyes, the fear, the need for her. After a very long minute, she finally spoke.

"I'm not going to be around forever." She started, looking down at a patch of ground between us. "Neither of us will. But—"

She looked back up at me, the gold in her eyes strong, just the way I liked them. "I promise. I won't leave you."

I couldn't help myself. I pulled her in, hugging her tightly against me, shaking. Blaze froze, and then awkwardly returned the hug, rubbing my back. I didn't want to let her go. Ever. I wanted her here forever. Forever and after. Finally, she pulled back, her face so surprised…it was funny. Or was that just me flying again?

"Silver…are you sure you're alright?"

The painful image lost and practically forgotten, I smiled at her. "Yes Blaze. Never better.

_The End._


End file.
